Kamisama Hajimemashita: Tomoe-Chan
by KeepLovingStars
Summary: Rather than Tomoe being a boy...what would happen if in the beginning... He was a girl? Female!TomoeXNanami R&R


'How do you do! My name is Nanami Momozono.' A girl with brown long hair said as she was eating her bento with a sad face. Her light eyes filled with sadness. Nanami, her name, had fair skin and rosy cheeks that seemed to compliment her beauty, as her hair bangs were brushed to the right. Wearing the schools uniform, a orange long coat that reached her hips, a black V-neck shirt underneath, a long yellow bow tied around her neck, a mid length orange skirt and black knee high socks. 'But...I'm in poverty with my gambling father...'

"Eh! Momozono what's with this bento?" A boy said as he looked at her lunch, which was just rice and a pickled plum. "Hey guys! Looks at her lunch!"

"What!? She's that poor!"

"Wow! Poverty much!"

"GYYAA! STOP THAAAT!" Nanami shouted as she jumped off her chair and tried to reach for her lunch box. 'No matter how painful and harsh my life is, someday...a day will come when I can smile everyday.'

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Nanami shouted as she entered a rundown apartment building home. Looking around, where not many furniture or food was, she searched for her father. Walking towards the table, leaving her shoes at the door, she saw a piece of written paper on the table. Picking it up carefully, she read what was on it and paled.<p>

**BANG**

**BANG!**

Walking to the door that was closed, Nanami opened the door which revealed to be two men in suits.

"Were sorry. But we have enforced orders to evict you of your home. Where's your father?" Said one man in a suit. Nanami, who still had the paper in her hands, read the note again.

_I'm going on a journey. I'm sorry but don't look for me. -Dad_

* * *

><p>Nanami who was currently sitting outside in a bench, already nighttime and the light post already on, we see her all...depressed. "I...I'm in deep trouble." She mumbled as she looked down at the ground. "THAT DAMN OLD MAN! What kind of father would just go and run away with a large debt, leave his only daughter out in the whole large world!? Our house was confiscated! Where am I going to live in from now on!?"<p>

**GRROOOWWWLL!**

"I'm hungry..." She mumbled as she slumped on the bench. 'Homeless at this age...and I don't have any relatives or money...what am I going to do?' Nanami thought sadly, her eyes watering.

"EEEEK!" A male voice screamed in such a feminine scream. Looking up, Nanami stared at a tree, a man holding on to a branch as he sat on another branch, shivering in fear as a small dog barked at him. "Someone! Get that dog away!" The man shouted, Nanami looking at him questioningly. Nanami walked towards where the dog was, and shooed it away, the man jumping off the tree as the dog was long gone.

"Phew...I guess its been a while since I've returned, to think I was cornered by a dog. Guess the locals here don't like me." The man said as Nanami was able to get a better look at him. He wore a small grey hat that covered his short light blonde hair. He wore large round glasses that covered his brown eyes, a large peach coat as a black V-neck shirt was underneath it, light grey suit pants, a scarf and smart shoes that was quite well with his pale like skin. "Are you a local here?" The man asked as he wiped away a few tears.

"Yeah, I am. But I already lost w home to live in..." Nanami answered him as she smiled brightly. 'I guess he does look a little weird, but...I guess he has his own circumstances as well...'

* * *

><p>"I see...so your father ran away from home." The man said as both him and Nanami sat on the park bench, the sky still dark. Nanami had told the man about her losing recently her home. "How sad! You must hate your father for what he did!" The man cried out as he cried in his hand. Nanami put her hand on his shoulder, her smile still not fading on her face.<p>

"Well, he's always been a troublesome dad since long ago so..."

"I'm ashamed as well," the man said as he let a fee tears on the floor, "but I abandoned my home as well. It's been decades since then, I wonder how my family is doing, and I'm sure Tomoe would kick me once as soon that person sees my face."

'Tomoe?...his wife?' Nanami thought as she stared at the man consciously. "Even so, its alright isn't it? To have a home to return to is fortunate." Nanami said to the man, who just stared at her.

"Nanami...if that's the case, I'll give you my home." The man said.

'Eh?'

"I can't leave my home empty forever. Besides if your there, I'll be relieved of my burden. And most important, you are so much suitable to be the master of that house than me." The man said as he kissed Nanami's forehead. "Go to this place in this paper," The man handed a piece of written paper to Nanami, "tell them that you came as Mikage told you. I'm sure everyone will welcome you as their new master..." The man then walked away into the night, Nanami watching his disappearing figure as she touched her forehead with her hand.

* * *

><p>'New master? I don't understand what this is all about, but I guess I have no choice.' Nanami thought as she gathered her belongings that were in a bag, and followed the directions on the paper that the man gave her. 'I guess I'll see if I was deceived...'<p>

* * *

><p>"AAUGH! I'M NEVER TRUSTING AN ADULT AGAIN!" Nanami shouted as she shouted at the night sky. In front of her was a rundown shrine and old trees which seemed to have been taken care of. "To think I was deceived by an adult..." Nanami sadly said as she was on the floor on her knees all depressed.<p>

"_Mikage..._" A whispery voice said at Nanami. Looking around as she took notice of the voice, she saw a flame of blue fire surrounding her. "_Welcome back Mikage..._"

"KYYYAAAA!" Nanami yelled in fear, but due to her fear and as she was near the shrine door, she tripped over the stairs of it and landed on her back against the wooden floors of the shrine. 'Yokai...Shrine!' Nanami thought as she got up to run away.

"Is that really you Mikage?" A female voice said in the shrine. Turning her eyes from the floor to the voice, Nanami's eyes widened seeing who it was. A girl at the age of around 17, same height as Nanami, she had long white hair that reached her back as two white fox ears were on top of her head, a long baggy kimono that was blue and decorated with flowers, more hakamas inside her kimono, and a small but long white fox tail coming out of her top butt. "Long time no see Mikage, where have you been all this time?" She asked as the white haired girl turned her heads and stared at Nanami, who saw that she had violet eyes and some sort of black makeup around the top part of her eyes. "Leaving me here for the last twenty years to do your work..."

'A-a Yokai?' Nanami thought as she just stared at the girl.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" The girl shouted as she jumped at Nanami, her claws pointing at Nanami's face.

"GYAAH! I'M NOT MIKAGE!" Nanami shouted as she covered her head with her arms, doing the most possible to try to protect herself. Turning her eyes, she stared face to face to the girl that was going to attack her.

"Ara? This isn't Mikage." She said as the blue fire that surrounded the whole shrine died down. "Onikiri, Kotetsu!" She shouted out.

"Yes Tomoe?" Two bluw ball of fires answered as they exploded into smoke and revealed to be two small people that were flying in the air with masks on.

"She's not Mikage." The girl, Tomoe, said as she threw Nanami on the floor with a push. The two small people gasped.

"That's ridiculous! There's the symbol of being the land god on her forehead!" One of them said with a mask of a middle age girl smiling with her eyes closed, she pointed at Nanami's forehead, a bright light of gold flashing on her forehead. 'On my forehead!?' Nanami thought as she remembered the moment when the man, Mikage, kissed her on the forehead. "Moreover, I can also feel a bit of Mikage's spirit inside of her."

'I mean...'

"But she's not him." Tomoe said as she pointed at Nanami.

'Just who on earth...'

"Hey woman," Nanami looked up and stared at Tomoe and the two people, Kotetsu and Onikiri, "who the hell are you?" Tomoe asked rudely. 'This is definitely...a yokai shrine!'

* * *

><p>"So he said he gave you his house." Tomoe said as she held a fan in one of her clawed hands.<p>

"Yeah, since I had nowhere to go...I came here."

"Hm...so it's true. This idiotic handwriting is his..." Tomoe said as she looked over the paper that was given by Nanami by Mikage. Nanami looked over Tomoe and at her face. 'This is the first time in my life that I've seem a yokai. Her name is Tomoe, and she has such a pretty face...'

"That man that told you to live here," Tomoe said as she stared at Nanami with her slitted fox eyes as the fan covered her mouth, "was actually the land god of this land." Nanami blinked for a moment before realizing what she said.

"EEH!? So he's a yokai too!?"

"A land god." Tomoe corrected her angrily. "And this is the shrine that he lives in. And to be given the position of living here, is the same as him giving his status as land god to you."

'Land...god?' Nanami thought as she widened her eyes.

"Oh what joyous day! The land god has returned!" Kotetsu and Onikiri shouted in joy as they flew around Nanami, throwing flower petals at her.

"Wait! Hold on!" Nanami shouted as she stopped both Onikiri and Kotetsu from throwing more flower petals at her. "I'm not the land god!"

"Of course your not." Tomoe said as she appeared in front of Nanami. Tomoe grabbed Nanami's chin and stared at her closely. "What kind of dirt little girl like you do? Probably count the money offerings and pluck the grass. I don't want her!" Tomoe said angrily.

"But she's one of Mikage's recommen-" Onikiri was saying before he was cut off by Tomoe.

"I don't care. Throw her out."

"You..." Nanami said as she stood up from the ground. "You talk like your high and mighty, saying all these rude things to me...even though no one gives money to this rundown shrine, I should be the one to say 'no thank you'!" Nanami exclaimed as Tomoe widened her eyes.

"Hmm...fine. If you are to stay here, I will leave." Tomoe said.

"Wait! Tomoe-" Onikiri and Kotetsu shouted, but it was to no avail as she began to walk away into the darkness inside the shrine.

"I am Mikage's familiar. I'm not going to serve a useless girl like her. Ask a stray dog to take my place." Tomoe said lastly as she disappeared inside the darkness, Nanami just staring at where Tomoe disappeared. 'Now what am I suppose to do?...' Nanami thought as she was alone in the shrine with Kotetsu and Onikiri. What was she to do know?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! :3 I've cweated another stowy! Yay! Now don't ask questions...I think know what this story is going to be about.<strong>


End file.
